1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a scent cover and wild game feed. More specifically, it relates to providing a sweet corn meal based feed and scent cover in both powder form and in block form. Additionally, cube and pellet form may be utilized as well as a coating for encapsulating wild bird and wild life feed.
The natural sweet corn powder used in the disclosed embodiments is highly attractive to deer, birds, squirrels, horses and other wild life enhancing its utility as both a scent cover and an attractant and feed for wild game. The methods disclosed by the present invention teach use of the attractant/scent cover in several modes. For example, the powder can be sprayed on the pants leg to cover the scent of the hunter. Additionally, the powder can be sprayed on trees, plants, and the like to attract deer or other wild game.
Whereas reference is made throughout the specification to wild game or wild life, the methods and feed described herein may equally well to more domesticated animals such as dogs, horses and the like. As a feed, it can be formed into solid blocks of various shapes and placed in various environments for consumption. The present invention contemplates mixing various additional ingredients such as sunflower seeds, millet, bird seed and the like, prior to forming the feed block.
Whereas the term "meal" is used throughout the specification, this term is meant to refer to any ground dry mature sweet corn ranging in consistency from wheat flour to coarse crumbles or chopped corn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunters has been devising ways to disguise their presence and attract wild game since the beginning of time. Consequently, numerous decoy scents and mechanisms have been developed. No doubt many of these techniques are effective. However, many suffer the drawback of complexity or cost.
One such prior art is the Milligan Brand FOGGER sweet corn essence with deer musk. While this product is effective, it is quite expensive. Additionally, since it is in liquid form, it is not useful in some ancillary roles such as to check wind direction.
Another prior art example of an attractant is the MIGHTY DEER.RTM. LICK--POCKET BLOCK.RTM.. This product is a lick block comprised of various ingredients including sweet corn. However, the block is comprised primarily of salt (93-98%) with Calcium and Phosphorus comprising another 1%. The remaining 1-6% comprising the remaining ingredients including sweet corn. Therefore, at most, a very small percentage of the MIGHTY DEER deer lick comprises sweet corn. This percentage is not dry mature sweet corn.
Consequently, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an attractant/scent cover apparatus and method comprised substantially entirely of dry mature sweet corn meal.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide an attractant/scent cover apparatus and method comprising sweet corn meal which may be sprayed on the pants leg to cover human scent.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide an attractant/scent cover apparatus and method comprising sweet corn meal which may be sprayed on trees, plants and the like to cover human scent and attract the wild game.
An additional objective is to provide a feed comprised substantially of sweet corn meal which can be formed into a variety of shapes for use in a variety of environments.
An additional objective is to provide a feed comprised substantially of sweet corn with added ingredients such as sunflower seeds, millet, peanut bits, thistle seeds and the like.
An additional objective is to provide a method of feeding wild game including the wild game feed of the present invention.
An additional objective is to provide a feed according to the teachings of the present invention which may be utilized as horse treats in the form of cubes, blocks, pellets, powder and the like.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide an attractant/scent cover apparatus and method comprising a sufficiently economical material, such as sweet corn meal, which may be sprayed into the air in order to determine wind direction.